


It Must Have Been Fate That Brought Us Together

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Rival Relationship, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: After such a long time of not seeing his rival, Satoshi wonders if their relationship has changed over the past few years.(this does not follow the story of Sun and Moon series)





	It Must Have Been Fate That Brought Us Together

"Alola really is a cool place, right Pikachu?" Satoshi asked while enjoying the afternoon sun and laying on a swinging chair with Pikachu squeaking in approving gesture from his lap.

He couldn't believe how much new people he has met in such short time like Glazio, Suiren, Kaki, Lilie, Mamane, Mao... Alola was indeed a well place to start new bonds and create new friendships.

Also, Serena has returned.

Satoshi and Serena haven't seen each other face to face yet because Satoshi wasn't sure how to approach her. He very well remembered their last encounter when Serena kissed him and he couldn't sort out his emotions for that.

Did Serena have feelings for him?

Either way, Satoshi needed more time to think.

All of a sudden, Pikachu sat up with his ears perking up curiously. Satoshi wondered what was going on before Pikachu ran off with a big smile on his face.

"Oi, Pikachu! Where are you going!? What's the rush!?" Satoshi never got an answer as he took off after his pokemon. While running, he noticed that the sunset has ended and that night was slowly coming out.

"Pikachu! We should head ba-" Satoshi stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw a silhouette of a person and a pokemon few feet away. He couldn't see their faces clearly since it has gotten pretty dark and the only things Satoshi could make out were that the person was a boy judging by the light of the moon.

"Blacky!" the person cried in a very familiar voice "Use Moonlight!"

Blacky nodded before being illuminated by the rays of the moon. Satoshi and Pikachu eyed them carefully and, now that the moonlight illuminated the person's face, Satoshi could make out who it was.

And couldn't help, but cry out.

"Shigeru!" the said boy turned around and blinked before his eyes sparkled with realization. Satoshi felt himself blush when he saw brown haired's lips curl up in a warm smile.

'What is this feeling?'

"Satoshi-kun!" Shigeru chirped in an unfamiliar tone as he ran to Satoshi and latched his arms around his neck. Satoshi blushed beet red at the strange feeling racing through his veins. As Satoshi was about to hug back, he felt Shigeru pull away with a slight blush on his cheeks while laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry about that, it has been a long time since I have last seen you" just then did Satoshi notice how much Shigeru was shorter than him. But then again, Satoshi was on the field training and exercising while Shigeru has been studying and perfecting his skills as a professor. Also, the sleeves of his coat were a bit baggy.

He looked...

Cute...?

"Y-Yeah... You have changed a lot..." Satoshi muttered still blushing.

"You... You have too..." Shigeru mumbled with a smile "My neck hurts from titling it so hard... Heh..."

Satoshi couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Do you remember the good old days when you were-"

"-Please..." Shigeru scoffed lightly with a hint of frustration "Don't remind me of that... So, how has Pikachu been? I see he's a bit less fit then the last time I saw him..." Shigeru said as he knelt next to the electric mouse and eyed him carefully "Do you watch over his eating habits?"

"Well, we're not here for the league or something... We're here to relax, what about you?"

"I came here to study the effects of the TM Moonlight on various places during different parts of the day. I should have been gone by now, but I wanted to research a bit more"

"Then it must have been fate that brought us together!" Satoshi laughed and heard Shigeru giggle in response. The reunion, however was interrupted by a loud crack of thunder in the sky.

Satoshi was the one to frown quickly.

"We should probably head back if we don't want to get soaked..."Satoshi said turning around and was about to leave when he saw that Shigeru wasn't following him, but was standing on the spot.

"Shigeru, are you going or-"

The rain started to fall and he turned towards Blacky with a soft smile.

"Blacky, are you up for one more test?" Blacky chirped before using Moonlight once again. Shigeru turned towards Satoshi with a sheepish chuckle "Sorry, have I forgotten to mention that I also study at different weathers?"

Satoshi deadpanned.

This was one of the worst places to be during the storm.

"Shigeru! It's not safe out here! We have to head back!"

"I'll be done in just a minute!" Shigeru cried while analyzing Blacky's status.

Suddenly, a large shock wave began to head towards them at full speed. Shigeru didn't manage to react on time and the thunder crashed right beside him. Satoshi felt paralyzed before he shook of the shock and fear as he knelt beside his former rival.

He saw that Blacky wasn't harmed due to the Moonlight barrier, but, unfortunately, the barrier could only protect the user.

Blacky let out a sad whimper and Pikachu frowned before patting his back reassuring him that everything would be alright.

"Shigeru!" Satoshi cried shaking the fainted teen. The storm was getting stronger with each second and Satoshi knew that he had to find them a safer place before the thunder strikes again. He scooped Shigeru in his arms and headed into a cave that was nearby.

The rain on his skin felt like somebody was using icy wind on him. It was not a pleasant feeling, but that didn't matter to Satoshi at the moment. He wanted to make sure that he'll help Shigeru no matter what.

"Sato..." he heard Shigeru mutter and his response was a reassuring embrace that protected the researcher from the rain.

"Don't worry, Shigeru!" Satoshi was on the verge of sobbing "I've got you!"

He felt Shigeru nod against his chest before becoming limp into his arms once again.

In few more minutes of what seemed like endless road to nowhere, Satoshi spotted the cave and hid inside it. He gently placed Shigeru on the ground before digging through his bag and searching for anything that could help Shigeru's condition.

"Come on... Any paralyze heal in here???" Satoshi asked rhetorically not really expecting an answer. From the corner of his eye, he could see Blacky and Pikachu drying their furs few feet away from him.

Satoshi let out an overjoyed cry when he saw a paralyze heal and knelt next to Shigeru before injecting the medicine into him.

Even though Satoshi wasn't a bright person, he knew that healing paralysis has various lengths. Sometimes it takes around thirty minutes, but there are cases in which it takes weeks, months, and some persons don't recover at all.

Satoshi shivered at the thought before glancing at the motionless body of the researcher. The researcher was on his back and one of his sleeves was rolled up so Satoshi could inject the paralyze heal into him. His lips were slightly parted and he seemed to be recovering since Satoshi could hear him breathing.

That made Satoshi sigh in relief.

"Satoshi-kun..." Satoshi's ears perked up as he glanced at Shigeru to see him opening his eyes and smiling at him weakly. There was still a hint of paralysis awkwardly rolling on his tongue, but Satoshi found that cute.

"Shigeru-"

"You've saved me..." Shigeru cut him off "How can I ever repay you?" Satoshi felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes as he half sobbed and laughed.

"Idiot, you being here is more than enough"

"Is Blacky okay?" now that he said that, Satoshi wondered where the two pokemon were. Fortunately, they were resting in the corner of the cave while snoring quietly.

Both boys chuckled.

"Satoshi-kun?" Shigeru asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Could you please help me sit up so I could watch the rainfall?"

"U-Uh, sure!" Satoshi flushed as he sat cross-legged behind the researcher and gently cupped him up by the ribs. Satoshi could feel how fragile Shigeru was and was worried that if he treated him wrong, he would shatter like a illuminating chandelier.

Soon, they were facing the rain outside of the entrance with Satoshi's head resting on Shigeru's shoulder while his arms were awkwardly wrapped around his chest and waist. Satoshi knew that this was an awkward position, but he didn't mind.

It actually felt pleasant and he could tell Shigeru was thinking so too.

Satoshi wasn't focused on the thunders and rain raging outside of the cave. He was more enchanted by the way Shigeru's eyes were watching the scene with such calmness and peace.

Shigeru must have noticed Satoshi staring at him because he turned his head around so he could face him with a gentle smile. Satoshi didn't know what to do except lean forwards until they were inches away.

"May I?"

He didn't hear a response, but felt Shigeru's bangs move up and down on his forehead so he got rid the distance between them.

Satoshi felt a spark of excitement racing through his veins as their lips awkwardly moved against each other. Satoshi was completely inexperienced and could tell Shigeru was no different.

Satoshi broke the kiss so he could catch a breath and then met Shigeru's gaze. Shigeru's face was flushed and his eyes were lust-filled and unfocused as he gave an awkward chuckle and then turned around so he could watch the rain while his back was pressed against Satoshi's chest.

Satoshi smirked before leaning to the nape of Shigeru's neck and gently biting on it. Shigeru gasped in shock as he began to shiver at the strange feeling racing through his veins and down his spine.

Satoshi had to admit, he was amused by the new reaction.

He broke away so both could watch the rain fall and soon, as the night fell, both laid down on their bags and cuddled under Shigeru's coat. They were facing each other with big and goofy smiles on their faces.

"I can't believe this has really happened" Satoshi chuckled "You, me, kissing and stuff..."

Shigeru nodded as he snuggled under Satoshi's chin while Satoshi was resting his chin on Shigeru's hair.

Pikachu and Blacky were by their sides and were proud that they finally confessed their feelings to each other.

"Shigeru?" Satoshi asked while running his hand through Shigeru's hair.

"Yes, Satoshi-kun?"

"Well, do you want to meet my friends tomorrow? I would really like to introduce you to them"

Shigeru hummed in a pleased tone as he drifted off.

"That would be nice..."

\---

In the morning, Satoshi was the first one to wake up. The first thing that came to his eye wasn't that rain has stopped and that there were warm and gentle rays of sun outside of his window, but the fact how cute Shigeru looked while sprawled on his chest.

Satoshi only saw Shigeru's serious and cocky side so this little sweet and vulnerable personality was brand new to him.

"Shigeru..." Satoshi cooed while ruffling the brown locks "It's time to wake up"

Shigeru yawned before sleepily blinking at Satoshi who chuckled before kissing his nose.

"We're going to visit them now"

"But Satoshi-kun!" Shigeru wailed in a sarcastic and lazy tone "We're both dirty and covered in mud!"

"Yes, but it's gonna be a proof because our story will most likely blow their minds"

"Well, I guess you have a point..."

After gathering their things and returning Pikachu and Blacky into their pokeballs, the two made their way outside hand in hand and were greeted by the charming scent of the fresh morning and happy pokemon chirping in the background.

Satoshi smiled as he tightened his hold on Shigeru's hand.

'It really must have been fate that brought us together...'


End file.
